


Teach Me

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [20]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 111 - Pride </p><p>------</p><p>Nick's never been with a man before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

He absolutely doesn't want to admit it, but he has no idea what he's doing. He's lying next to Stephen--their naked bodies touching--and his hand wrapped around a piece of anatomy all too familiar to him after these eight years. But different. Alien. 

Not his own. 

He looks into Stephen's face, his expression uncharacteristically confused, lost. He has to gather up the courage to admit to his failing; he doesn't want to disappoint the man any further than he has already. 

"I don't know what I'm doing." 

Stephen takes his hand, guides him; gasps at the friction. 

"I'll show you."


End file.
